Not a crush anymore
by HinaKicksAss
Summary: A dream makes Stiles realize just what he feels for a certain werewolf, but how will Scott take it? Will his best friend understand or not? And the one million dollar question: What will Derek have to say?
1. The Nightmare

Summary: A dream makes Stiles realize just what he feels for a certain werewolf, but how will Scott take it? Will his best friend understand or not? And the one million dollar question: What will Derek have to say?

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf!_

Not a crush anymore

Chapter 1

_They were lying on Stiles' bed. The whole house was dead quiet since Sheriff Stilinsky had been called away about an hour ago. A sudden gasp tor threw the silent room and was followed by a husky and breathless chuckle from Stiles' bedmate._

_The sixteen-year-old lay on his bed and the only clothing on his body consisted of low riding boxer shorts and a shirt which was on the brink of being ripped off of the teens chest while his bedmate was wearing nothing but boxer briefs. The nineteen-year-old on top of the teenager had his hand in Stiles' boxers and was fisting the younger boy's cock firmly._

_Derek wasn't moving his hand one inch and it was driving Stiles mad. He would give anything for some sort of movement. The brunet had tried lifting his own hips in hope of sliding his hard member through the passageway Derek's fist formed, but before he had lifted his hip even an inch the werewolf had his other hand on Stiles' lower stomach._

_He applied a minimum amount of pressure and had the sixteen-year-old pinned to his bed. Stiles' head was thrashing on the bed as whimpers and small cries of pleasure left his mouth. He thought he was sick for enjoying his own torture this much._

_Suddenly the teen felt Derek's hands change into claws and he looked up. The sight of Derek in his wolf form made Stiles' shiver in pleasure and the teen could have sworn he had grown even harder in that moment._

_The clawed hand which had been holding his hips down, slowly moved up Stiles' still clothed chest dragging one of its claws over Stiles' hard nipple. Another gasp tor itself from the teenager's throat and Stiles was afraid he might come then and there without further stimulation._

_When it arrived at the collar of the brunet's shirt Derek slit it open with deadly accuracy not leaving a single scratch on the teenager's pale skin. The werewolf turned back into his human form and smiled at the teen. The fabric of Stiles' shirt was quickly thrown aside as Derek began to leave a small trail of kisses up Stiles' chest._

_As he neared one of Stiles' nipples, the same one his claw had brushed mere seconds ago, he circled it with his tongue and slowly took it into his mouth. Stiles cried out as the wet and hot lips closed around his nipple sucking it into that talented mouth._

_Derek nibbled at the small mount and gave it a long lick before moving onto the other one giving it the same treatment. All the while Stiles was lying on his bed with nothing but pleasure coursing through his veins._

_Derek quickly moved from Stiles' hard nipples to the brunet's gasping mouth. He ran his tongue over Stiles' lips before pushing his own onto the teenager's. The brunet quickly opened his mouth further for Derek and the werewolf didn't think twice about the invitation._

_Their tongues danced in perfect unity and caressed each other. Stiles thought he was going to die of all of the pleasure and then Derek gave the brunet's erection a few quick tugs. The teenager screamed Derek's name into the werewolf's mouth as he climaxed harder then he ever thought possible._

_They were both left panting on the bed, Derek having come from seeing Stiles falling so undone. They lay in each other's arms for a short while before Derek pushed the boy away from him and stood up from the sweat soaked and cum stained bed._

_The teenager frowned at Derek's behavior and got off of the bed as well. He walked over to the werewolf and hugged him around the waist from behind. Stiles felt Derek go stiff, not the good kind though, before the man turned around and pushed the brunet away again._

_The teenager looked up at Derek and froze when he saw the werewolf's face. Derek looked more angry then the brunet had ever seen him. Stiles slowly stepped forward, but stopped when a low growl escaped from deep within Derek's throat._

_Stiles breath caught at the growl and he shivered in fear. The teenager knew good and well that if Derek wanted or planed on killing him the werewolf would most likely get away with it, too. But he didn't think Derek would do that to him. At least he hadn't thought so until the werewolf had looked at him like he did a mere few seconds ago._

"_Derek what's wrong?"_

_The werewolf looked at the teenager before turning back around and stepping into his pants. Derek pulled them up and buttoned them quickly before he bent down again to pick up his shirt. When the dark fabric was firmly covering the werewolf's chest he lifted his head but still didn't turn around to look at Stiles._

_A small yet humorless chuckle escaped Derek. It made Stiles shiver, but not in a good way. The chuckle send fear through every single cell of the teenager's body. The werewolf finally turned back to look at Stiles and the teenager didn't like the look in Derek's eyes one bit._

"_What you thought this was more then just a fuck? Oh poor little Rupert Stilinsky. You are nothing, but a warm body, at least to me. You want a boyfriend? Go to Scott or any other guy out there. They'll give you more then I ever will."_

_Stiles could feel small tears running down his cheeks as the werewolf made his way to the open window and jumped out. Not caring what kinds of substances stained his bed Stiles threw himself back on it and buried his face in his pillow crying hot tears into the white fabric._

Suddenly the brunet sat straight in his bed, boxers stained with cum and his heartbeat erratic. He looked around his room and saw the window closed and locked. His clothes were not on the floor with slashes in them. They were neatly, though he would deny it if anyone asked, folded on the chair next to his bed.

It had been a dream. Well a nightmare to be more accurate. Stiles knew he had feelings for the older werewolf, but he hadn't thought they ran as deep as they did in his dream. But now he knew they did. Stiles could still feel the somewhat dried tears on his cheeks and his heart ached just remembering what dream Derek had said.

What was he going to do? It had been hard enough to hide his morbid fascination with Derek from Scott and the werewolf himself, but now? He was basically in love with the nineteen-year-old because after that dream even he could tell this wasn't a crush.

Not anymore.

And he had no idea what to do.

**A/N: My first Teen Wolf fic! So this is the first chapter. I'm not sure if I will/should continue it. Tell me what you think and if a few of you think I should continue I will...:)**


	2. Talk With The Sheriff

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf!_

Not a crush anymore

Chapter 2

The next morning Stiles woke up, after having woken up every few hours because his dream always came back, in a very cranky mood. His heart ached with an unrequited feeling of want and need while his head thought both feelings were stupid to begin with.

His morning routine was done on autopilot since the teenager either focused too much on his tall, dark and handsome obsession or he focused too much on _not_ thinking about Derek which automatically brought thoughts of the nineteen-year-old werewolf back into Stiles' mind.

It was a vicious and unbreakable circle that left Stiles in an even worse mood then the one he had woken up in. Before he knew it the teenager was already sitting in his and his father's kitchen eating breakfast while his father, the Sheriff, was on the phone with one of his officers.

Normally Stiles would have one ear listening in, but today the teen couldn't even bring himself to care about anything that wasn't male, nineteen and a werewolf. Well and was called Derek Hale. Sheriff Stilinsky raised an eyebrow in his son's direction when he noticed Stiles nursing his glass of orange juice with even less enthusiasm than normal.

Not that the Sheriff wasn't used to false or small enthusiasm from his son. It was a school day after all and no real teenager was enthusiastic about getting up at 6 AM to go to school. He didn't fool himself there, but commonly when he was on the phone with Officer Parks, or any other Officer really, his son was suddenly bright eyed and bushy tailed listening to anything and everything he could.

The older man quickly wrapped up his conversation with Parks and put the phone away. He looked at his son with concern as Stiles. Finished his juice and stared miserably at his slice of toast. When the teen reached for the jaw of peanut butter in the middle of the table the Sheriff softly but firmly grasped his son's wrist and cleared his throat.

Stiles looked up at his father with little care for what the man had to say to him. He was saving all the false happiness and caring for school so that Scott wouldn't find out what was wrong with him. Stiles knew Scott wasn't homophobic, he did, after all, have no ill feelings towards Danny but he didn't spend a shit load of time with Danny either.

The teenager was scared that Scott wouldn't want to be friends anymore because he was afraid Stiles would, the teen shuddered at the thought, try something with him. And the point was he wouldn't! Not ever. Not that Scott wasn't attractive or something like that, but Stiles didn't want him. He only wanted...

And the bad mood was back with even more force than before.

"Stiles is everything okay?"

He thought about his father's question for a while. Was everything okay? Well there was his unrequited gay love for Derek Hale, the fear the his best friend wouldn't want to be friends anymore because of it and of course the fact that his father wasn't the 'I really don't care that my son is gay' type.

Not that his father was homophobic or had ever given any indication that he was, but Stiles still didn't even have the slightest idea how the sheriff would react. He tried to put a smile on his lips and was sure he failed miserably. Especially if his father's reaction to the smile was anything to go by. The sheriff raised and eyebrow at his son's feeble attempt to form something as simple as a smile, but said nothing waiting and wanting for his son to answer.

"I'm fine."

Being a sheriff meant that you were pretty good at telling when someone is lying to you. Some people sweat or stuttered and Stiles had the mannerism to look away as soon as he told the lie. It was a fairly obvious, but also common tell.

He let go of his son's wrist but continued to look at Stiles. It hurt a little that his son, obviously, didn't trust him or just didn't want to talk to him about it. Somehow it made him feel like he was being a bad father. And if he was he very well wanted to know so he could change it!

"Bullshit."

Stiles lifted his head quicker than seemed healthy to the sheriff. He knew it would get his son's attention since he rarely swore. At least he rarely swore in front of Stiles. Unshed tears filled his son's eyes and the man got up from his chair and walked over to the boy. He grabbed his son's wrist again and pulled the teen into a firm embrace.

Stiles stopped trying to hold back and let his tears fall. He cried about Derek, about his fears concerning Scott and those concerning his father. He let go completely, sobbing into his father's shoulder. The sheriff drew, what he hoped were, soothing circles onto his son's lower back as Stiles fisted his hands in the back of his father's sheriff's uniform.

They stood like that for a while until Stiles stopped crying and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. The boy didn't let go of his father though. Once his eyes were somewhat less wet than before, Stiles drew his father back into the embrace so he wouldn't have to look at his father's expression while he told the man about his 'problem'.

He was still scared about what his father would say, but if the man let him cry into his shoulder without saying he was acting like a girl Stiles hoped his father would understand, at least a little. The teen took a deep breath and buried his face further in his father's jacket before he started to talk.

"Dad I... I think I'm..."

Stiles trailed off. He wasn't even sure his father had understood a single word of what he had said so far. Even to his own ears the words were quiet and barley understandable seeing as they were spoken into his father's work clothes.

He lifted his face from his father's chest and locked eyes with the man. Stiles thought there may be a twenty-five percent chance he would get his liver kicked out of him, but it was a chance he wasn't just willing to take but knew he had to take. He breathed in deeply again and spoke.

"Dad I think I'm gay."

**A/N: Chapter 2! What'd ya think?**


	3. Acceptance and Stiles' Baby

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf!_

Not a crush anymore

Chapter 3

For a few seconds the sheriff did nothing but stare at his son. Stiles was getting more and more nervous by the second. Why wasn't his father saying anything? It made Stiles think up too many unwanted and tear worthy ways of how the conversation might end.

After a while though his father lifted his hand and at first Stiles thought he was going to hit him so he flinched away, but when the sheriff put his arm around the teen and pulled him into another hug Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. He shut his eyes and, once again, buried his face in his father's chest.

At least one of Stiles worries was nothing to worry about anymore. When the sheriff's phone rang both men jumped a foot in the air. They chuckled and the sheriff kissed his son's forehead lightly. Stiles looked thoroughly shocked, but said nothing.

"Don't you ever think I would stop loving you for something like this. Got it?"

Stiles nodded and gave a mock salute, but he couldn't stop the first real smile for the day from finding its way onto his face. The teenager continued to eat his breakfast while his father talked on the phone. Should he just bite the bullet and tell Scott, too? His father hadn't reacted badly maybe the young werewolf wouldn't either.

Stiles was pulled out of his thoughts when his father's voice took a more serious tone and told the officer on the other line that he would be at the station as soon as possible. The sheriff looked up at his son and frowned. The officer had told him they found Stiles car abandoned at the side of the road by the woods last night. What was his son's car doing there? And more importantly who had left it there?

"Did you loan your car to anyone yesterday?"

The question drew a weird look from Stiles, but the teenager merely shook his head and said that he hadn't given his 'baby' to anyone. The sheriff shook his head a little at the baby common and stood up. He walked over to the kitchen window and saw that his son's car was indeed missing. He turned back to Stiles and mentioned for him to come over there.

"Are you sure? Because it's nowhere near my car."

The boy all but ran over to the window and nearly broke his nose as he got a better look. His... his car... his baby... she... she was gone. With lightning speed Stiles ran out of the kitchen and the front door closely followed by the sheriff, but with a much slower pace.

As they arrived where Stiles normally parked his car the younger man fell to his knees and grabbed the ground. The sheriff chuckled a little at his son's antics but shivered when said son glared murderously at him. He walked over to the teen and heard Stiles saying 'She's gone. My baby is gone' over and over again.

That made the man chuckle again but before Stiles could glared the sheriff placed a hand on his son's shoulder and fisted it in the fabric of Stiles' shirt. He lifted the boy up a little until he got up on his own. He told Stiles to get all of his stuff. He would drive him to school after a short stop at the station.

The brunet dutifully went back inside without complaint and got his school stuff and his lacrosse gear. God knows his bad mood was back again but at least this would take his mind off of Derek and telling Scott. When he got back outside his father was waiting for him in his car. He got in and they drove off to the station.

The sheriff parked his car in front of the police station and he and Stiles got out. On their way to the entrance they walked by a couple who was making out on a park bench. The sheriff stopped in front of them and cleared his throat. It had been some heavy stuff because the brunet boy who was actually sitting on the bench had his hand down his blond boyfriend's pants.

"Mind getting a room?"

Stiles nearly laughed out loud at his father's approached to the problem. The teenager knew how much his father hated to break up couples in public, but they had better been caught by him than any other officer because the others wouldn't ask they would arrest them for indecent exposure.

The blond boy on top of the other looked up and buttoned his pants before getting off of his boyfriend. He glared at Stiles' father and crossed his arms over his chest. It soon turned into quite the staring contest while neither of them was willing to end it. All the while the blond's boyfriend was desperately trying to get the blond to stop glaring at the sheriff. The brunet had put quite the emphasis on sheriff.

"Homophobic pig."

Time stopped as the blond's words hung in the air like a bad smell. Stiles could see his father's hands fist as the blond's boyfriend turned as white as a human could. The sheriff slowly stepped forwards, in a quite scary manner, and glared even harder.

"Hey! I just came to work after my son worked up the nerve to tell me he is gay. So don't you tell me I'm homophobic. Got that?"

Stiles moaned in dismay as he face palmed himself. Maybe he should have told his dad that he was the first one he told. When he took his hand away from his face he saw the couple looking at him as if they were searching his face for confirmation. Stiles nodded slightly before his father got back to his speech.

"Now get a room before I arrest you for the defamation of a civil servant on duty."

The brunet nodded for his blond boyfriend and grabbed his arm before the other could say another word. When they were leaving the sheriff walked away as if nothing had happened and left Stiles to catch up. The teen exhaled deeply and jogged after his father.

When they entered the station Stiles and the sheriff immediately went to officer Parks and Stiles sat down on the chair next to the officer's desk. Parks turned to look at them and lifted a finger indicating that he would need a second. Then the man got up from his chair and brought a folder back with him. He opened it and showed it to Stiles' father. The sheriff's eyes widened exponentially and he looked back at Stiles.

"As you can see the fingerprints were matched already. It was a young woman who stole your son's car. She is sitting over there."

The officer pointed at the row of chairs 'reserved' for the criminals and Stiles and dad turn to look at the little cunt who took his baby. When the brunet's eyes finally fell onto only girl sitting there he thought they were gonna fall out of their sockets. Stiles was sure his mouth was wide open and he could barely believe it.

"Lydia?"

**A/N: Chaaaaaapter 3! Like it? Hate it? Tell me! Give me 40 reviews and I'll give you the next chapter within one hour of the 40th review...:)**


	4. Lydia and Scott

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf!_

Not a crush anymore

Chapter 4

"Lydia?"

She turned her head to look at Stiles and her eyes widened when she saw the sheriff standing next to his son. Lydia quickly looked away again and flinched a little when she saw them walking towards her out of the corner of her eye. They stopped right in front of her and the sheriff crossed his arms over his chest.

Stiles suddenly felt really bad for Lydia even if she stole his baby. Having the sheriff being pissed off at you can really fuck up your day or even your whole week. Finally she sighed deeply and turned to look at the two of them. She looked at the sheriff, but didn't meet his eyes.

"Miss Martin would you mind telling me why you stole my son's car. From our driveway."

To be fair she looked fairly ashamed of herself right at that moment. She looked down at the ground before she looked back up, but this time she locked eyes with the sheriff. Lydia opened her mouth, but closed it again not really knowing what to say. After a few seconds she turned to look at Stiles and locked eyes with him.

"I'm sorry. I... I know I shouldn't have especially not because it was a stupid dare, but..."

She looked back down, shame filling her eyes. She didn't say anything else and Stiles wasn't sure if he could really be all that mad at her. His baby was alright, nothing was broken or missing and Lydia really did seem so goddamn sorry. And since Stiles had had a crush on her before the whole gay thing happened he decided to be merciful.

"Dad I don't want to press charges. Just let her go to school and make her do some community service, okay?"

The sheriff looked questionably at his son. Maybe the gay think was a phase and had faded now? For a second he nearly laughed at himself. Stiles may not be one of those people who really know what they want, but he wasn't as bad as to confess to his father that he was gay only to change his mind half an hour later.

Finally he nodded at his son and Lydia flew off of her chair and wrapped her arms around Stiles' neck. A surprised Stiles put one hand on her back and petted her lightly. When the teenager looked up at his father the sheriff was looking at his son and Lydia with one eyebrow raised.

"Miss Martin?" Lydia looked up and at the sheriff. "Return to the station after school and we will sort things out. Do you need a ride to school?"

Lydia nodded and the three of them made their way back to officer Parks. The sheriff told him to look at all the available community service hours on plan and to find an appropriate amount for Lydia. They left the station and the sheriff drove them to school.

A few people stopped and stared as Lydia got out off the police car only to be followed by Stiles. They were whispering although it couldn't really be called that if Stiles could hear every word now, could it? The most frequent were 'what did they do' and 'did the sheriff catch them making out in his room?'. Stiles himself thought it was immensely funny, even if he was gay. Then again they didn't know that.

Lydia however was quite bothered. Especially when Jackson came outside and glared the fucking hell out off the two of them. Stiles faltered in his step a little, but told himself not to get intimidated by a high school bully who could kill him with his little finger.

Needless to say that didn't calm him down at all.

"What do you think your doing with _my _girlfriend Stilinsky?"

The brunet took a deep breath and locked eyes with Jackson. The lacrosse player seemed taken aback for a second before he returned to glaring at Stiles. Finally the teenager took it upon himself to give Jackson some peace of mind and opened his mouth to speak.

"Well dad and I drove her to school from the station. She was there because she stole my car last night."

Jackson's eyes grew wide and his gaze quickly snapped to Lydia. She was standing tall even though she was still visibly guilt ridden. For a second Stiles thought that the guilt might have been a trick just to get out of the bad situation with the sheriff, but if she still looked the part at school despite her having to keep up reputations maybe it wasn't an act.

Lydia nodded at the lacrosse player as if to confirm Stiles' statement before she turned away from them completely and walked into the school. Both stared after Lydia for a second. Stiles face was full of amusement and he had to lift one of his hands up to his mouth to keep himself from laughing out loud. Jackson saw that and again glared at the brunet.

He opened his mouth but stopped short when a shadow fell over him. He turned around and came face to face with Scott. Fear flooded the lacrosse player's every pore and he gave a feeble excuse before all but running away from the pair of best friends. Stiles raised a questioning eyebrow at his friend but Scott said nothing before he pulled Stiles into a one armed(**A/N: **_**manly**_) hug.

"Jackson and me had a disagreement this morning. I was sick and tired of him bugging me about turning him so I showed him just what he would turn into. He seems to have a wee bit more respect for me now, doesn't he?"

They walked into the school in a comfortable silence. Well it seemed comfortable on the outside. During the whole walk Stiles kept thinking about telling Scott. Finally he decided that if his dad could react well to it so could Scott. Once they were through the school doors they made their way to Stiles' locker and the teenager put his lacrosse gear away.

"Listen Scott," Stiles wasn't even looking at his best friend while he talked. "there is something I want to tell you, but I think I kinda have to do it now because later I know I'll loose the balls to do it."

At last the brunet turned around to look at his best friend and saw Scott looking at him with a concerned expression. After a short wile the young werewolf nodded and steered Stiles to the empty locker rooms to talk.

**A/N: And another chapter done! Like it? If so them tell me if not tell me anyway...;) REVIEW**


	5. Telling Scott

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf!_

Not a crush anymore

Chapter 5

Stiles and Scott walked through the hallways of their school on their way to the boy's locker room. They pass a few students on their way wished them a good morning, but didn't stop to talk further. As they walked into the locker room Stiles made sure to check if anyone was there, but Scott put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

The brunet turned around and frowned at his best friend until Scott lifted a hand to his nose and told Stiles that he couldn't smell anyone in the room with them. He nodded and sat down mentioning for Scott to do the same.

The young werewolf sat down next to his best friend and looked at him. Scott wasn't really sure what Stiles wanted to talk about but it seemed really important because the brunet's heart was beating like he had been running a marathon. He was really nervous about his opinion it seemed.

Stiles took a few deep and calming breathes before he even got up the nerve to look at Scott. The teenager wasn't sure what he was more afraid off. That Scott wouldn't want to be friends anymore because he was gay or because he was in love with Derek.

The mere thought of the older werewolf caused his heart to skip a beat or two. Scott seemed to notice that too because he was looking at Stiles like he was afraid his friend was on the brink of a heart attack or something. Stiles locked eyes with Scott, but still didn't say a thing.

"Stiles if your afraid I'll laugh or be angry I promise you I won't be."

The teen released a sigh. Great. Why did he have to have such a difficult best friend? Oh right now he remembered. Other wise it just wouldn't be fun. He punched Scott's shoulder lightly before he let out a somewhat forced chuckle.

"You can't promise that. But promise me you won't hate me or stop wanting to be friends with me?"

The young werewolf seemed taken aback, but nodded. He was about to open his mouth to say something more but Stiles beat him to it. It was now or never and Stiles knew that if he didn't do it now he wouldn't do it at all.

"Okay so listen, for about a month or so I have had this weird... I guess you could call it a crush, but..." Stiles released a sigh. "I guess after my dream last night... it kinda isn't a crush anymore and I don't..."

Scott could do nothing but stare. He didn't know Stiles was interested in anyone. He had always thought his friend would spend at least his whole high school time chasing after Lydia and then move on to someone who actually deserved his friend's attention.

"Stiles calm down you are hyperventilating and that's bad believe me. Now it's good that you finally stopped chasing Lydia, it isn't Lydia right?"

Stiles nodded telling Scott it wasn't Lydia he was interested in. The young werewolf released a sigh he didn't know he was holding and formed a small smirk on his lips. Time to find out who the lucky girl was because like Stiles had said. Scott didn't want his best friend to chicken out on telling him.

"So who's the lucky girl then?"

Stiles cringed when Scott automatically assumed it was a girl. But what else was he supposed to assume. He had never given any indication that he might be gay or bi for that matter it was only logical for Scott to think he was talking about a girl. The teenager should have seen it coming.

"It's not so much a girl as it is a..."

"A boy?"

Scott finished for Stiles. His best friend was now looking at nothing but the ground with a deep red blush gracing his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Scott was a little hurt that his best friend would think he would hate him because he was gay but he understood that Stiles had been scared.

"Stiles I could never hate you for being gay and the sheriff would kill me if we stopped being friends. Does he know?"

Stiles eyes widened and his gaze snapped up to Scott.

"What? Of course he doesn't know! He would probably kill me if I told him I was in love with him!"

Scott raised an eyebrow in question. Surely Stiles wasn't in love with his father. The young werewolf shook his head and chuckled a little. Sometime Stiles only heard what he wanted.

"I meant does your _father _know. And just out of curiosity who exactly would kill you if they knew you were in love with them?"

Stiles blushed again and groaned in annoyance. Why did Scott have to ask that last question? Was it even important? He had been chasing Lydia for so long he didn't know how to tell someone who he liked? Did he just say it or... hell he didn't know what to do at all!

Scott chuckled a little at his best friend's apparent dilemma. He loved the boy to bits but sometimes Stiles just made everything unnecessarily complicated. The young werewolf swung an arm around Stiles' shoulders and pulled him close.

"Yes dad knows and do I really have to tell you?"

Scott faked to think about it for a short while before he smiled happily at Stiles and said that the brunet did have to tell him. The werewolf thought her heard Stiles mutter something under his breath that sounded like 'Mr. Argent' and 'salvation from unwanted sarcasm', but decided not to listen more closely. Stiles finally released a deep sigh and lay his head on Scott's shoulder.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to freak out. In a bad way or otherwise."

Scott nodded dutifully and smiled an encouraging smile at his best friend. Stiles sighed again before he started to fidget slightly in his seat. He wasn't looking at Scott at all anymore. His fingers fisted themselves in the fabric of his shirt before he finally admitted defeat.

"It's Derek."

**A/N: What did ya think?**


	6. Scott's Reaction and The Plan

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf!_

Not a crush anymore

Chapter 6

"Derek? Like our Derek? As in Derek _Hale_?"

Stiles exhaled deeply. Scott was definitely freaking out, but who wouldn't when their best friend told them they were in love with said friend's sort of mentor. The brunet got up from his place on the bench and started pacing.

"Of course Derek Hale! Do you know any other Derek? And you promised you wouldn't freak."

Scott calmed himself down and looked at the ground, not being able to really look at Stiles at the moment. His best friend was in love with Derek. Try as he might the young werewolf couldn't keep a chuckle down.

"What's so funny!"

"You guys would be perfect for each other now that I think about it."

Stiles stopped his pacing instantaneously and turned to look at his best friend. Had Scott really just said that or was he hearing things? Had Scott really just said that him and Derek would be _perfect_ for one another? Maybe the full moon was already influencing Scott's ability to think straight? Even if it was a few days away.

"Hey don't look at me like I'm mental. Just think about it. He is this 'bite first ask questions later' type and you with your charm and funny disposition..., well your funny disposition at least, will balance him out. Like I said. Perfect."

Well maybe Scott was right. They would balance each other out quite nicely, but he was still a little bummed that Scott took the charm comment back. But what if Derek would be like dream Derek? Would the older werewolf toss him away after sex like the one his his dream had done?

"Hey Stiles it's okay."

Before Scott had gotten up and hugged him the brunet hadn't even noticed that he was crying, but now he could feel the hot and wet tears sliding down his face just like they had an hour ago in the kitchen with his father. The teenager embraced his friend and cried in Scott's shoulder.

The young werewolf whispered sweet nothings into Stiles' ears to calm the teen down a little. It seemed to work since Stiles stopped crying and merely stayed in Scott's embrace. They didn't move for a long while until the brunet moved his head back and locked eyes with his best friend.

"Can I tell you about a dream I had last night without you freaking out again?"

Scott thought for a second. Did he really want to know what kind of a dream made Stiles realize that he was in love with Derek? He sighed. This was one of those situation where you just had to take one for the team, wasn't it? Knowing he would most likely regret it he nodded and told Stiles to tell him about his dream.

"...And then we were lying on my bed and he just shoved me away. I didn't know what I did wrong so I got of the bed as well and tried to hug him, but he shoved me away again and growled at me. When I asked what was wrong he said that if I wanted a boyfriend I should go to anyone but him because the only thing I was to him was a warm body. He practically called me his sex toy and nothing else!"

By the time Stiles finished the brunet was in tears again. Just remembering the dream killed him emotionally. Scott was looking at his best friend, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. That had definitely been more than he ever wanted to know about Stiles' sex fantasies.

When he noticed the tears flowing down the brunet's cheeks he pulled him back into a hug and told him that it had only been a dream. The warning bell ran but both boys ignored it. They didn't have the first period because their homeroom teacher was sick. They stayed in the locker rooms, embracing, for a bit longer until Scott pulled away and sat Stiles down on one of the benches.

"For what it's worth I don't think Derek would ever sleep with you only to throw you out like that... or leave in this case. I doubt he would do that to anyone. Out of all the things he is, he is not such an asshole."

Stiles wiped his eyes and looked at Scott. The young werewolf was smiling at his best friend with confidence and understanding. He smiled back and gave Scott a small kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks."

Scott seemed a bit take aback by the kiss but said nothing about it. For a while the two boys just kept sitting in the locker rooms. Neither said anything and they didn't do anything either. They just sat in a comfortable silence and waited for their second lesson to start.

Suddenly Scott remembered the fake sleepover they were having at his place that night. He had told his mom that Stiles would come over and stay over while she was working the night shift at the hospital. Of course no one mentioned Derek or the fact that the topic during the whole sleepover would be their battle plan for defeating the alpha.

But Scott wasn't sure if things would go down all that smoothly that night if Stiles basically got a heart attack every time someone even mentioned Derek's name. What would happen if the brunet actually _saw_ Derek. Scott shuttered a little at the thought. If Stiles still planed on coming then they would have to make up an excuse. And a good one.

"Stiles about tonight... do you still want to come?"

"Scott I'm a sixteen-year-old boy. I want to come every chance I get."

At least he's smiling and joking again Scott thought as he face palmed himself.

"Yes ha ha very funny and so mature, now tonight?"

The brunet thought about it for a few minutes. He could go if he could just get his stupid heart under control. Maybe if they told Derek he had a heart condition... No that wouldn't work. He'd ask why his heart never skipped beats before. His car! He could just say he had a car accident and now his heart beat was a little irregular.

"Yeah I'll come and I have a somewhat workable cover story."

Scott raised an eyebrow, but said nothing about Stiles' track record on failed and or near miss plans.

"Okay let's hear it."

"You see my car was stolen last night-"

"Your car was WHAT!"

**A/N: Chapter 6! What did ya think? Will Stiles' plan work? Do you want it to work? Should something reeeeaaaaaally embarrassing happen? Let me know!**


	7. Stolen Baby and A Revelation

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf!_

Not a crush anymore

Chapter 7

"Stolen, Scott. I said it was stolen."

The young werewolf was staring wildly at his best friend. How come Stiles hadn't mentioned the theft of his car before now? Sure he had all of that being gay and Derek business to worry about, but mentioning the car might have calmed him down enough to speak more freely about his feelings. Scott knew it was bullshit. The werewolf merely found the topic of a stolen car more interesting.

Not that he didn't care about Stiles' emotional turmoil, but Scott knew that his best friend always made things to complicated. First he chose Lydia to obsess over. Lydia who had a very possessive and not to mention aggressive boyfriend. Now he falls in love with the snarling werewolf who always teases him.

Scott firmly believed that there was a difference though. Lydia had been something ideal for Stiles. She had been the girl everyone wanted which of course made her the girl 'straight Stiles' wanted. Derek however doesn't fit that norm. Sure the werewolf was handsome and attractive, but almost everyone feared him even before Scott told sheriff Stilinsky that Derek was the one murdering everyone.

The young werewolf barley held back a wince when he remembered the kick in the ass he had gotten after Derek found out what he had done. Once everything was taken care off Scott would go and talk to the sheriff and tell him he wasn't so sure it really had been Derek anymore. He had to make this right somehow. Especially if Stiles was interested in Derek.

Scott could already see the sheriff's face if his son told him who he was interested in. And if his best friend ever found the balls to tell Derek how he felt and those feelings were recuperated the werewolf would have a hell of a time convincing the sheriff of his intentions for Stiles.

"Okay. Your car was stolen. How does that explain your heart going haywire whenever Derek is mentioned? I wonder how bad it will get when he is actually around."

Stiles let out a childish huff and crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at his best friend. His heart _did not_ go haywire at the mere mention of Derek. Just then the brunet's heart skipped a beat or two and Stiles declared himself thoroughly beaten. So what his plan was brilliant and it would work without fault.

"Yes my car was stolen, but they found it already. I will tell you what happened later, but the important part is that we could simply tell Derek I had a car accident, not a bad one of course because I don't have any serious injuries, and that the accident causes my heart to beat a little irregularly."

Scott was surprised. For Stiles it was a very... logical plan. It made sense even. It would explain why the brunet's heart had never before beaten irregularly since Derek was rarely even all that much interested in what they did he might buy it without really listening.

The young werewolf nodded and smiled at his best friend. He could see the little spark of emotion going through the brunet every time someone even mentioned Derek. For Stiles' sake Scott hoped that Derek felt the same way. And for Derek's sake he better feel the same way or they would have a thorough discussion on treating the best friends of allies with respect. Scott took a look at his watch an mentioned for Stiles to do the same.

"Sounds like a good plan, but you should still try to keep your heart rate as low or rather as normal as you can. We wouldn't want lover boy to think you were on the brink of a heart attack now, would we? Get your lazy ass to the door by the way. It's about time we leave for chemistry."

Stiles groaned, but followed his best friend without further complaint. He hated chemistry and their teacher really didn't give him any breaks. It just was not his favorite subject and pairing him with Jackson over and over again didn't help. Not one bloody bit.

They walked back through the hallways of the school before Scott's phone rang suddenly. The young werewolf answered after three rings and looked at Stiles before he mouthed 'Derek'. The brunet could feel his traitorous heart skip about two or three beats. It needed to stop if he really wanted the sleepover to work. Scott grinned at Stiles like a Cheshire cat as he spoke with the older werewolf. The brunet blushed as Scott asked Derek a question he didn't really want answered.

"You _are_ still coming tonight, right? The whole sleepover/battle plan meeting. You said you would and Stiles really wants you to go."

Right around that point Stiles blushed like a schoolgirl and curled his fists ready to punch his best friend's nose in. Why would Scott say that? If this was teasing he and his best friend would have to have a good long and proper talk about teasing at appropriate times and places.

Scott could barely keep a laugh at bay. It was so goddamn easy to tease Stiles and the brunet responded without fail every single time. The young werewolf nearly chocked on his laughter however when Derek gave his response.

"Would you quit that! You know how I feel about him."

"What are you talking about?"

Stiles frowned at his best friend. How could Derek's answer confuse the young werewolf like that? And why would, whatever answer Derek gave, it confuse Scott? God sometimes Stiles really wished his hearing was as good as Scott's and Derek's.

"Just the other day I told you how I feel about him and now you're teasing me about it while he is _with_ you? Did you _tell_ him? If you did I will _kill_ you mark my words."

Suddenly Scott's voice became a whisper and Stiles couldn't even tell what his best friend was saying to Derek. Let alone try and understand what the older werewolf was saying to Scott.

"You said you liked him so what?"

"What? Don't tell me you thought I mean as... well as a friend."

"You didn't?"

"No you idiot!"

Scott suddenly grinned as wide as anyone possibly could. This, the young werewolf decided, was the best thing that could have happened. Now all he had to do was lean back and watch his best friend and Derek play it out by themselves. And maybe just maybe he would give the two of them a little alone time that evening. Who knew it might help. Without another word Scott hung up and walked to his chemistry class leaving Stiles to follow.

**A/N: So what do you think? Don't hesitate to tell me I won't bite... much...;)**


	8. Wolfsbane

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf!_

Not a crush anymore

Chapter 8

The school day was finally over and Scott and Stiles made their way to the lacrosse field. God knew neither of them wanted to go to practice, but they had to. Scott's mom would kill the young werewolf if he missed practice and it might cost them their sleepover/battle plan meeting. When they arrived in the locker rooms most of the other players were already dressed in their lacrosse gear and were making their way to the coach.

As Scott and Stiles were getting dressed they didn't notice Jackson locking the door leading to the school and they also didn't notice when the boy locked the door to the playing field as well. At least that's what the lacrosse player thought. Scott had heard both doors closing as well as the locks being turned. When Jackson started to make his way to the two of them Scott turned to Stiles and stepped close to the brunet.

"Jackson just locked us in. Stay calm." He turned around a little before a thought struck him and he turned to fully face Stiles again. "And at least act normal even though I know that that is hard for you."

Scott chuckled as his best friend punched him in the shoulder wincing at the harsh connection. Just then Jackson came around with a flower in his hand. Stiles eyes widened and he quickly walked over to the boy and punched him in the face. Scott stood gasping at his best friend before he saw the small amount of wolfsbane in Jackson's hand. The young werewolf growled deeply before he turned to Stiles.

"Stiles go flush that down the toilet, would you?"

The brunet nodded and left the two of them alone while he walked over to the toilets and flushed the bit of wolfsbane down. For a second it looked like it wasn't going to go down and just swim in the toilet, but them it sunk like a stone and was gone. When Stiles returned to the changing areas Scott was standing over Jackson who was sporting a very prominent bruise under his left eye.

Stiles winced when he saw it turning a purple greenish color and looked at Scott who had turned into his wolf form. The young werewolf was growling at Jackson who looked ready to wet himself any second now. The brunet shook his head and stepped in front of Scott. Stiles crossed his arms over his head and cracked a small smile.

"Sit boy! Who's a good boy? Come on sit!"

Scott turned to his best friend and growled at the brunet. He turned back into his human form and punched Stiles in the shoulder. The brunet winced, but couldn't complain before Scott said something of his own.

"Sit boy? I'll make you be unable to sit for a week you idiot!"**(A/N: Not what you think you pervs. ****He was gonna kick him)**

Stiles chuckled nervously before deflecting Scott's anger from him to Jackson.

"He was the one with the wolfsbane."

The brunet even went as far as to point his finger at the lacrosse player. Somehow it made Stiles look a little bit like a kid who was just caught doing something bad and is now trying to lessen punishment by changing the subject. The young werewolf shook his head slightly before turning to look at Jackson.

"What is it you want?"

The lacrosse player looked more relaxed now that Scott was back to being human or rather looking human. It hadn't taken a werewolf to smell the fear that had come off of Jackson when Scott had stood over him. He picked himself off of the ground and stood, even if timidly, in front of Scott. They stared at each other for a while before Jackson sighed and fell to his knees in front of the young werewolf.

The boy looked pleadingly up at Scott. The young werewolf sighed. He knew exactly what Jackson wanted but he also knew that he couldn't give it to him. Not even if he wanted to.

"Listen you know I can't give you what you want. I'm a beta. If I bite you it's gonna hurt like hell, but nothing else. If you want _the bite_ you need to find an alpha willing to change you. And before you even ask I will not tell you the identity of the alpha living here."

Jackson glared up at Scott until the young werewolf growled at him. He stood back up and walked over to the door and unlocked it again. Before he left the room he looked back at Scott and Stiles and glared at them.

"I will find out even if it is the last thing I do and once I have I will rip your throat out with my teeth."

Jackson left the two of them alone and Scott couldn't help but ponder his words. Even if the lacrosse player ever found out who the alpha was the young werewolf doubted that Peter Hale would ever change him. The alpha had already come close to killing the lacrosse player and he would certainly have no problem killing a teenager.

And where had Jackson even gotten the wolfsbane? Around those parts it was quite hard to come by. The only time Scott had ever seen some was at Derek's sister's grave and even that bit had taken Derek days to fine according to him. The young werewolf decided to leave the matter alone for the time being and left the locker room with Stiles following him.

Stiles was panicking, but just a little tiny bit. Scott seemed to deep in thought to notice how his breathing and heartbeat had changed. For a second Stiles wanted to kick his own ass. How could he have actually believed that Lydia had not stolen his car for a reason. The girl was smarter than half of the school together so why would she steal a car because of a bet?

Well Stiles knew that answer now. He knew Scott would kick the living daylights out off him as soon as the werewolf found out, but... no the brunet didn't even have a good enough excuse. How could he have been stupid enough to keep the wolfsbane in his car? After Scott had nearly gone berserk because off it he had thrown it out of his window, but he couldn't just leave it there so when Scott was gone Stiles had gotten it back.

The brunet was now really regretting it. The only question left was how on earth did Jackson even know where he could find wolfsbane? And how did he convince Lydia to _steal_ his car and take the wolfsbane out of the back seat. And yes you heard right out of. Stiles had gone to great measures to keep the little bit of wolfsbane he had hidden.

"So where do you suppose he got the wolfsbane from?"

Scott asked not really focusing on Stiles at all.

"I don't know."

Lie.

**A/N: And the plot thickens! Now don't worry the long awaited Sleepover/Battle plan meeting will start in the next chapter with a nervous Stiles, Scott trying his luck with matchmaking and a suspicious Derek...;) REVIEW**


	9. AN Important! Please read!

Hi,

I know I haven't update this story in a long time and I'm not sure if I still should. I would appreciate it if you guy would tell me whether or not You still wanna read more. Please just tell me in a review or a private message if I should continue. Thx.

xoxo HinaKicksAss


	10. Of homemade pizza and car accidents

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf!_

Not a crush anymore

Chapter 9

Stiles was driving himself and Scott to Scott's house as he continued to think about the Wolf's bane problem. How had Jackson known about it? Not knowing was killing Stiles... figuratively. Before he even knew it though Stile was parking his car in the McCall's drive way and getting out. He turned to Scott and saw the young werewolf sniffing the air. Scott turned to him with a shit-eating smirk and gave a short chuckle.

"Derek is already here."

Stiles heart gave a little tug and skipped a few beats as he looked at Scott and scowled. His best friend was finding this way too funny. This was misery! Misery I tell you! Slowly and very reluctantly Stiles followed Scott to the front door of the house. Just before Scott reached for his house key the front door opened and a what looked to be very annoyed Derek greeted them in the doorway.

Scott smiled at the older werewolf before entering his home and leaving Derek and Stile to themselves. Stiles heart was going an mile a minute. What the hell was Scott doing? He couldn't just leave them alone together!

"Get a move on Stilinsky! Mrs. McCall is only gone until morning. We can't have you standing there waiting for her. We've got more important things to do."

From Derek's tone of voice Stiles could tell that the nineteen-year-old was rather annoyed with him so Stiles made his way into the house to avoid further annoying the werewolf. What Stiles didn't know was that Derek wasn't annoyed at all. Seeing Stiles standing in front of him was doing wonders for Derek's blood flow to his cock. The older werewolf was sure Scott could smell his evident arousal even from his place in the kitchen and was laughing his ass off. The little pest.

Derek followed Stiles into the living room and tried his hardest not to watch that firm ass in front of him. It was hard not to the way Stiles swayed his hips and the way he bent over slightly to place his bag on the ground next to the couch. For a second Derek was scared he'd reach out and grab that fine behind so he put his hands into his pants pockets and fisted them so tightly he was afraid he'd rip his pants.

The two of them sat in a somewhat uncomfortable silence as they waited for Scott to come back from the kitchen. What in gods name was the boy doing there? Jerking off? Soon a smell his Derek's nostrils and the werewolf knew exactly what Scott was doing. Sitting down on the couch, next to where Stiles had sat himself down, Derek blew out a sigh and waited for Scott to come into the room with the food his mother had surely prepared for them.

It was weired knowing that he wasn't wanted by the police having been so close to it again and he was sure that Mrs. McCall actually knew he was here. After Scott and Stiles had found him behind the school slowly healing as they headed out to talk to Stiles' dad they had decided not to put the blame on Derek. Thankfully they had never said anything to Allison and the others with them in the school.

A noise made Derek turn to Stiles and he saw him squirming on the couch. Just then Derek noticed the way Stiles heart seem to skip beats every now and then as if the boy was lying to himself in his thoughts. He was wondering what was bothering the sixteen-year-old, but before he could put further thought to it Scott came into the living room with three plates of pizza. Homemade pizza. It had been a while since Derek had had it.

They ate in a somewhat comfortable silence until Derek broke it when Stiles heart skipped again as their hands met while they were both reaching for a napkin.

"Okay that's it. What the hell is wrong with him? He's not talking which is weired in and of itself and his heart is going haywire. Is he dying or something?"

Everything Derek said and asked was directed at Scott. The nineteen-year-old didn't trust himself to look at Stiles and not look at him with a worried expression and that would just bring up embarrassing and uncomfortable questions on the boy's part.

"I was in a car accident last night nothing bad, but apparently somethings wrong with my heartbeat. Though they said it would start beating regularly again in a day or two."

Scott wanted to snort but he knew if he did Derek would find it suspicious, but damn it was funny to watch these two being so attracted to each other and really not noticing it. Stiles was so nervous sitting next to Derek he was nearly jumping in his seat and Derek was leaning ever so slightly over to Stiles and Scott would bet a years worth of his allowance that the werewolf wasn't even aware of it.

Derek seemed to consider Stiles' explanation before slowly nodding and turning back to his slice of pizza. Scott noticed Stiles' look of hurt when the older werewolf didn't even care to ask if he was okay and it was starting to annoy Scott a whole damn lot.

"If you like him so much how about asking if he's okay?"

Scott was speaking just loud enough so Derek would hear him. It wouldn't do for Stiles to overhear them Scott was, after all, quite enjoying watching those two idiots dancing around each other. The only thing that showed Scott that Derek had actually heard him was that he ducked his head a little lower before biting into his pizza. Derek chewed for a very long time before swallowing and turning his head just enough to the right to have Stiles in his line of vision.

"Your otherwise fine I assume?"

Stiles fought a little blush which didn't go past Scott's notice before nodding and pacing the hint of a smile on his lips. Scott shock his head and turned his attention back to his own slice of pizza. From the looks of it he was going to need the extra strength if he planed to survive the whole night with the oblivious two teenagers in front of him. If Stiles wasn't his best friend Scott wouldn't know why he was doing this.

**A/N: For all those who asked me to continue I hope this is up to the standard I've set for this fic. I hope you enjoyed it and please do tell me what you liked or didn't like...:P**


End file.
